


Doesn't Matter Where You Go

by torakowalski



Series: Who Says You Can't Go Home? [3]
Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-07
Updated: 2008-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris is seriously the busiest place that Jon has ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Matter Where You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Only One Place...

Paris is seriously the busiest place that Jon has ever been. Jon is from a big city, he thought he was used to them but this, God, this is like something out of a zombie movie or something.

There are people everywhere and in the spaces where there aren't people - and sometimes in the spaces where there _are_ \- there are cars. Jon has learnt that he can't stand still long enough to take a picture because someone will inevitably bump into him from behind.

Jon is maybe dreaming about next week when they're scheduled to go down to Cannes: sun, sand and Ryan in a swimsuit.

Ryan, obviously, is having the time of his life in Paris. "It's _Paris_," he keeps saying whenever Jon looks at him incredulously.

They've been here three days, Jon at least is still jetlagged, and he's already beginning to think that there can't be a museum or gallery or concert that they haven't been to.

He's exhausted and all he wants to do is nap, so tonight they've taken an evening off sightseeing and come back to the hotel to do just that. Obviously, because he actually has a chance to, Jon now _can't_ sleep.

Ryan is sacked out on the bed, curled in on himself a little, fast asleep. It's Jon's own fault that he can't sleep, he knows. He was drifting off when he got distracted by the tiny sounds Ryan makes when he's dreaming and after he opened his eyes, he found it pretty much impossible to close them again.

Ryan is unfairly gorgeous when he's asleep. And Jon is maybe just a little bit smitten.

Eventually, he thinks that possibly not even the ring on his finger - he hasn't taken it off, not even to shower, but neither has Ryan so he guesses that's okay - is enough to stop the staring from being creepy so he makes himself stand up. The room spins lazily when he stands and he braces a hand against the wall. He's so tired.

Their hotel room has a computer in the corner and internet access for two Euros an hour so he thinks he might as well catch up with what's going on at home.

He has thirty-four unread messages in his spam folder and five in his inbox. He makes a face at the computer; that's kind of depressing.

Four of Jon's emails are from Tom. The first has a photograph of a tree, the second has a photograph of a lamppost, the third is of a guitar and the fourth is of Tom's feet. Jon checks the dates and sees that Tom has been sending him one per evening since Jon and Ryan left on their honeymoon.

Jon sighs. Tom has never been good at living alone. Jon hopes he's okay.

He logs into IM, hoping to find Tom and check he hasn't like escalated into taking pictures into other people's apartments or anything creepy like that but instead Brendon pops up.

_Ping!_ he writes.

Jon can't help it; he grins. _hey_.

_how's paris? ross joined the moulin rouge yet?_

_yeah, I think that closed down_

_no!_ Jon can picture the shocked, faux-scandalised face and it makes him irrationally homesick.

_so_, Brendon writes, _i've got a question and no one here is being helpful - shane laughed at me_

_shoot_

_too early to add spencer to my facebook profile: y/n?_

 

Jon thinks about Tom, sitting in his apartment alone, sending Jon pointless emails then forces himself _not_ to think about that. It isn't Brendon's fault, isn't really anyone's fault. Brendon's all flushed with new love, it's insanely cute and Jon isn't going to rain on that parade.

_maybe ask spence?_

There's a pause then Brendon says: _he took tom off... it made him sad... i don't want to remind him_.

Brendon Urie is possibly the sweetest kid Jon has ever met.

_dude. Are you seeing him soon?_

Brendon sends Jon a frantically nodding emoticon. It's really creepy. _seeing him tonight, making the most of the empty house ;)_

It takes Jon a minute, then he nearly breaks his thumbnail typing _dude! That's *my* empty house_.

_:-P_ Brendon sends then, _gotta go, spence at door. thank u! xox_

Right, Jon thinks, bemused. Anytime.

He checks his buddy list but Tom isn't online so instead he powers up his camera and snaps a picture of the lampshade on his desk, quickly transferring it to the computer and emailing it to Tom. He'll find a payphone and call Tom tomorrow, he decides. He can't really do it now, what with how his eyes are closing.

It's way more effort than it should be, but Jon manages to shut down the computer and drag himself back to the bed. _Now_ he's sleepy.

He stretches out next to Ryan, stealing half of Ryan's pillow because his own feels too cold and far away. Ryan twitches, breath puffing out across Jon's face and Jon burrows close, closing his eyes.

Jon wakes to lips on his, soft and tentative. "Hey," he says. He doesn't open his eyes but he can tell that it's still dark outside his eyelids.

"Hi," Ryan mumbles against Jon's chin.

Jon reaches around until his hands are on Ryan's back. Ryan is poised over him and the soft material of Ryan's t-shirt meets Jon's fingertips.

"Okay?" Jon asks. It's a weird time for Ryan to be awake, even with the jetlag.

Ryan shrugs. "I woke up." He shifts like he's going to move away. "Sorry, I should have let you sleep. I'll-"

Jon tightens his hold, drags Ryan back down until Ryan sighs and doesn't-quite-relax against Jon's chest. "Think you can go back to sleep?" Jon asks.

Ryan hesitates then shakes his head. "Sorry."

Jon wants to roll his eyes and tell Ryan that it's fine, randomly insomniac moments are totally not a deal breaker, but Ryan doesn't tend to listen to people telling him things like that.

Instead, Jon pushes up on one elbow and shuffles them both up the bed a little until they're propped against the headboard.

Once they're settled, Ryan puts his head back against Jon's shoulder, which is all Jon needs.

Jon reaches out the arm not now wrapped around Ryan's waist until he finds the TV remote. "We don't need-" Ryan starts to protest but shuts up when Jon switches on the TV. There's some movie playing, in French obviously and without any subtitles.

"Oh," Ryan says and it takes Jon a minute to realise that he recognises this movie; Ryan took him to see it on campus in their first year of dating. "_Oh_," Ryan repeats. In the light from the TV, his expression is more awake and his eyes are glowing. "Do you mind?"

"Nah." Jon tips his head back against the headboard and closes his eyes. He vaguely remembers the plot of this one, and the hum of voices he doesn't understand is relaxing, but he'd rather concentrate on the feel of Ryan pressed up against him, watching a French movie, in France, on their honeymoon.

It might be the middle of the night and Jon might still be almost unbelievably tired but all in all he's pretty content.

/End


End file.
